Blood on the Snow
by StarGazer
Summary: the title says it all........


Blood on the Snow

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon etc…

Authors Note: Ok, I wrote this because I was in a really weird mood. Sora lovers beware this is not for you guys, ok?Right, well anyway I hope you like it because if you don't Bob will get ya. Only joking! *crosses fingers behind back* I didn't know what age to make them but lets just say they are around 18-19 years old.

Dedication: This is for everyone who writes reviews, it really helps. 

Kate, this was going to be a Mimato but your introduction to TS4 made me change it. Thank you!

Pally Mon, Bob is great he also inspired me to write this.

Jehana, even though you are away I think we should keep fond memories of horse poop in our heads. (don't ask)

There are four more of you I should mention but I'm not going to because of your hatred of Michi's (you know who you are) 

The snow fell, forbidding and bleak.

Yet in a quiet area of the park, snowflakes fell softly to the ground.

Resting gently on the motionless bodies of four young, confused people.

Caught up in the madness of a killer, known to you and me as love…

---- At the Ice Rink ----

'Come on Matt!' Mimi urged him onto the ice as she sped gracefully past. 

'Ok, ok' he replied uncertainly stepping on to the ice like a child taking its first steps. 

Mimi giggled to herself as she watched him clutch onto the edge of the rink not wanting to let go. Suddenly two arms clasped around Mimi's waist. 

It was Tai.

'Yeah, come on Matt' shouted Tai encouragingly.

Tai let go of the edge and slowly but surely began to move forward. 'Look!' he shouted in amazement. 'I'm doing it…'

His left foot slid out in front of him and caused him to fall on his butt. Mimi and Tai rushed over to help him up.

'Are you okay?' Mimi asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, gave me a hand up will ya Tai?' Tai helped Matt back on his feet.

'Well it looks like we've found the only sport Matt's bad at!' Tai joked.

'I wouldn't exactly call this a sport.' Matt huffed.

'Look Matt, just take my hand and I'll pull you along then you might get the hang of it, ok?' Mimi offered.

She reached for his hand and took it. 'Now Matt, just look at me and don't even think about skating, just slide one foot after the other.' 

He looked across at her and she gave a reassuring smile. In no time Matt was skating as if it came naturally to him, almost.

Tai watched as they skated around looking at each other. He did feel a little jealous, he also felt someone tap his shoulder.

'Hey Tai!' came a cheerful voice.

'Oh, hi Sora.'

'Are you alone? Because if you are I'll keep you company.'

'No, I'm here with Mimi and Matt.' Replied Tai.

Sora scanned the rink until she spotted them on the other side. Matt had fallen and Mimi was helping him up, he ended up pulling her down with him and they both burst out laughing. Sora could tell Tai was jealous and a plan formed in her mind.

'They look so happy together, they could easily be mistaken for a couple!'

Tai tried his best to shake off that comment. 'She's helping him'

'Oh really? So why is his arm around her shoulder?' she smirked.

That did it, Tai glided over to them.

Sora smiled to herself. 'This could be it' she thought. Ever since Mimi and Tai got together Sora had been trying her best to split them up but now she was convinced he'd snapped. 'Don't worry Tai.' She whispered. 'As soon as Mimi and Matt are out of the picture, we'll be together, no matter what.'

'What the hell are you doing?' Tai yelled at Matt.

'Matt calm down, he's hurt his ankle, I'm helping him in.' Mimi explained.

'Oh' Tai said slightly embarrassed. 'I'll give you a hand.'

They brought him off the ice and onto a bench.

'Hey I think I can see Sora!' Matt shouted through the crowd.

'Oh God' Sora sighed to herself. 'He sees' me.'

Matt and Sora had been dating ever since they came back from DigiWorld. Matt loved Sora but she did not love him back. It was because Matt believed in being loyal and Sora was sick of it and so she began to flirt with Tai. Tai refused her because Matt was his Best Friend and that he loved someone else, Mimi. But because Tai had turned her down she began to want him more and eventually became obsessed with him.

Slowly she approached him. 'Hey Matt.'

'Hi Sora, I haven't seen you in days, where have you been?'

'Doing stuff I guess'

'Oh, ok.'

There was a long silence until Tai and Mimi returned with a bandage for his ankle.

'Hey Sora!'

'Hello Mimi.'

Sora gazed at Tai but he did not return the look.

'I'm going to get something to eat, does anyone want anything?' asked Tai.

'No I'm okay' replied Mimi.

'Yeah me too' replied Matt.

Tai began to walk away. 'I'll go with you' shouted Sora bounding after him.

'Here Matt, I'll put the bandage on.' Mimi offered.

'Thanks, Mimi?'

'Yeah Matt?'

'Has Sora been acting strange these past few months or am I just imagining it?'

'I know what you mean Matt, she's more quiet than usual and she hardly ever goes out places anymore.'

'Also I've been wondering about our relationship lately. You and Tai are inseparable and Sora and I never see each other and when I try to go near her she backs off.' Matt sighed. 'I wonder what I did wrong?'

'Matt, don't blame yourself, maybe she's going through a tough time at home or something. But whatever it is it couldn't be you Matt. You're a good person.'

'So Tai, how's everything between you and Mimi going? Asked Sora

'Absolutely perfect, I love her Sora.'

Sora clenched her fists.

'Why?' she snapped.

Tai was shocked but answered the question, 'She's great, kind, gentle, warm-hearted. Mimi is perfect in everyway.'

She clenched her fists tighter as they arrived back to where Mimi and Matt were sitting.

Tai took Mimi's hand and pulled her to her feet, he leaned in and kissed her gently.

'What was that for?'

'Because I love you.' 

'Well you know what?' Mimi pulled him into a passionate kiss. 'I love you too'

Matt smiled and was happy for them, 'Get a room' he joked making them blush. 

Sora had clenched the piece of wood she was playing with in her hand so tight that it cut her, yet no one noticed. 'No one cares' she thought.

---- Outside the Ice Rink -----

'What time is it?' asked Mimi.

'Almost ten o'clock, I'll drive you home Mimi.' He turned to Matt and Sora. 'Do either of you need a lift?'

'It's ok, I'll drive Sora home.' Offered Matt.

'No, I'm going with Tai.' She said stubbornly.

'Ok' Matt was confused as he headed towards his car.

Mimi, Tai and Sora walked to Tai's car. 

'Mimi?' Sora asked. ' I'm sure you won't mind if I sit in the front. I get car sickness.'

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. 'That's all right, I don't mind. Although she though, 'How can you get car sick on a three mile journey?' Tai had the exact same thought in his head.

'Why don't we drop Mimi off first?' suggested Sora. 'I mean, I live farther away than her.'

Tai was about to protest but Mimi cut in. 'Ok, I have to check and see if my parents have left a message on the answering machine anyway.'

They soon stopped outside Mimi's house. Tai jumped out of the car and opened the door for Mimi. 'Why thank you.' She said in a posh accent.

Holding hands they walked up to the door. As the fall was nearly over and winter was on the way, the bitter winds blew the neat piles of leaves in all directions. Sora watched, green with envy, as the two lovers laughed and hugged each other. Then they kissed.Mimi went inside and Tai jumped into the car. He started the engine and pulled out of the drive. 'So Tai,' Sora asked, 'Is it love?'

Tai blushed. 'I'm not sure what love is but I'm sure I'm in it anyway.'

Sora sat up in her seat and removed her jacket revealing a very low cut top but Tai still concentrated on the road. Soon they were outside Soras' house. Tai left the engine on and waited for Sora to get out. 'Well, thanks for the ride Tai.'

'Yeah, ok'

Suddenly Sora leaned in and began to kiss Tai passionately. At that moment, Matt was walking to her house to surprise her with a bunch of white roses but when he saw them he shook his head and held in his anger. He walked away.

Tai finally got her off him.

'Why did you do that for?' Tai yelled.

'Because you love me Tai and I know you want me.'

'Look Sora, just get out of the car, ok?'

'No' she said producing a gun from the pocket of her jacket.

'How about a walk in the Park, Tai?'

'I don't have a choice, do I?' Tai replied calmly.

Matt's ankle really hurt but he kept on walking until he was outside Mimi's house. 'Why here?' he thought to himself. He was about to ring the doorbell.

'Hey Matt, over here.'

'Mimi?'

'Yeah, so what's wrong Matt?'

Matt was about to say when he remembered Tai was her boyfriend. Things between them were going really well. Matt didn't want to hurt her, she looked so happy tonight for some reason. 'I was in the neighborhood, I guess. Why are you outside for?'

'It's going to snow soon' Mimi replied happily.

'Weathermen aren't always right.'

'Oh no, I didn't hear it from a weatherman, I just know it. I love the snow its so magical…' she gazed up to the stars.

I stared at her, the pale moonlight shining softly on her face. Back in DigiWorld Matt had loved Mimi but didn't have the courage to ask her and now that feeling was returning. 'Do you want to go for a walk?' 

'Sure Matt, what about your ankle?'

'It'll be fine, I walked here on it didn't I?' Matt realized he was still holding the bunch of white roses in his hand. 'Here Mimi.'

'Oh Matt they're beautiful.' She ran inside and put them in a vase, grabbed her jacket and headed into the night with Matt.

'This is a perfect spot.' Sora and Tai came to a quiet part of the Park, she sat down underneath a tree and pulled Tai down beside her

'Don't you just love the stars Tai?'

His mind was racing. He only wanted to be with Mimi.

'Tai! Your thinking about her again aren't you?' Sora said with anger in her voice. 'Well don't worry, by tomorrow you'll never think of her again.' She put her head on his shoulder. 

'What does she mean by that?' he thought.

Mimi was bursting with excitement. 'Not long now till it snows!'

'Yeah, and I can chuck snow balls at you.' Laughed Matt.

'You dare and, and I'll make you go to the Ice Rink again.'

'Ok, I'll be good.' He joked.

Sora's head shot up from Tai's shoulder. 'Matt?' She got up from where she was sitting and looked around. She watched as Mimi and Matt approached them. Tai was about to yell at them to run away when Sora pointed the gun in his face. Watching Matt and Mimi together made Sora jealous. She no longer wanted Tai she wanted Matt. She crouched down beside Tai and covered his mouth.

'So Matt, how good are you at bowling?' Mimi asked.

'I'm brilliant at it, in fact, down at the bowling alley my nickname is Strike.'

'Oh really, and there's a flying pig behind you.'

'Where?' Matt said turning around. Mimi started laughing.

A voice came from behind her, 'What's so funny Mimi?'

'Sora?' Mimi questioned the darkness. Sora emerged from the shadows. Mimi wasn't sure of what Sora was holding in her hand until a flash of moonlight bounced off the silvery object, Matt also saw it, a gun.

Sora reached into the shadows and pulled Tai out in front of her. He fell to the ground clutching his arm.

'Tai, are you okay? What did she do to you?' Mimi tried her best to stay calm.

'I'm alright Mimi.'

'Tai you're bleeding.'

'It's only a small cut, don't worry.'

'Small? Tai you've lost a lot of blood already. We have to get you to hospital.' Cried Mimi.

'No, he's not going any where!' screamed Sora.

'Here use this Mimi' Matt removed the bandage from his ankle and handed it to Mimi. Quickly she wrapped the bandage around the wound. 'There Tai, don't worry, we'll get through this.'

Sora put them sitting in a row with Mimi in the middle and individually she came up to them. Starting with Tai.

'Tai, I'm sorry I don't love you and I didn't appreciate the way you took advantage of me in the car.' 'What?' Tai yelled. He looked at Mimi but her head was hung.

'Matt' Sora continued. 'I love you but when you kissed Mimi tonight I changed my mind.' 'Liar!' shouted Matt.

'And finally, perfect, sweet Mimi' Mimi's head was still hung low. 'Look at me damn it!' screamed Sora.

Slowly Mimi raised her head and blinked open her eyes.

'Mimi, you were a good friend to everyone. But in my head you'll always be a boyfriend stealing bitch.' Mimi kept her gaze on Sora, she knew that some where inside the new Sora, the old Sora wanted free. 'Stop looking at me like that.' Sora screamed, slapping Mimi's face.

Mimi, Matt and Tai looked at each other, they all knew better than to believe what she had said. Sora rose to her feet and loaded the gun with more bullets. Mimi hugged Matt. 'Thanks' she whispered. She turned to Tai and kissed him. He took her hand and she held it tight. 

'I love you Tai'

'I love you too Mimi'

Around Midnight, three shots rang out through Odaiba Park, then a forth. At that same time innocent snowflakes began to fall in Odaiba. But there was blood on the snow …

THE END


End file.
